dinosystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Fruits There are three types of fruit, though only two are edible for the player. Coconuts need to be cracked open with a stone before they can be consumed, while Taxus fruit can be eaten immediately, and pine cones are only edible to dinosaurs. They are generally the first food you will have available to you, giving you small amounts of kCal, proteins and water. Fruit fills your stomach quickly, and as such aren't the best food to eat, but they are easily acquired and can save your life at times. Fruits spoil quickly, and as such are better eaten as soon as they are gathered. Spoilage Fruits exist in 3 states: Good, Spoiled and Bad ( spoiled and bad have a brownish color, while good fruits are red and green ) eating spoiled or bad fruit will hurt your hp bar, bad is worst than spoiled. How to find/acquire: Fruits are taken from trees, and can fall on their own. Trees can become depleted, but will regain them as time goes on. Young and old trees and those below 50% condition do not carry fruit. Meat Meat is one of the best foods around, but can be hard to get. Meat provides large amounts of kCal and proteins, but little water (even lower if cooked). Be very careful if you want to store it, since meat attracts carnivores. Having a tyrannosaurus or a pack of troodon eat all your meat or even kill you is possible. Meat is best cooked, as eating it raw will seriously damage your hp. Spoilage Meat is the same as fruit, becoming spoiled and then bad, with the only difference being that meat starts red and turns brownish as it decays. How to find/acquire: Meat is taken from carcasses, the dead bodies of animals. These attract carnivores, so its best to act quickly. NOTE: MEAT IS HARVESTED FASTER WITH AN AXE/SHARPSTONE ON THE WEAPON SLOT. The easiest way to get meat is to steal it from another animal's kill, but this is very dangerous. The hard way is to hunt living dinosaurs. Zoology can be useful for telling how much more damage is needed to kill a dinosaur. Ankylosaurus - Young ankylosaurus will not fight back, but they can run very fast and can be quite tough for their size. Adults, on the other hand, will fight back but will not defend their young or each other. Ankylosaurus are particularly long lived, and a player that has made it to the second or third year can usually see starving elders hibernating under trees even in the warm seasons when there is plenty of food. Triceratops - Triceratops are the most common herbivores, and their young are very vulnerable on their own. Adult males will actively protect all members of the herd in sight, however. During the mating season, males will usually be injured from rival battles against the alpha of their herd. These males often wander far from their own herd in search of other alphas to challenge, making them relatively easy pickings once they are out of sight. Triceratops reach old age fairly quickly and the corpses of those that have succumb can usually be found under trees near their herds in the second year. Troodon - Individually, troodon are weak and cowardly, but they live in packs that will actively defend one another and their young. Troodon are still predators themselves, and they can quickly turn the tables on an under-prepared hunter. As Troodon prefer to scavenge for meat, those that die of old age will usually be picked clean long before the player can find them. Once killed, their bodies are small enough to pull away into cover, or back to your shelter if you have the time. Tyrannosaurus - Tyrannosaurus is the apex predator of Dinosystem, and it is easily capable of killing even the most well armed player. Mothers defend their young fiercely and even elders can put up a considerable fight. Meat from a T. rex will generally be any that the player is able to steal from its kills while it is asleep or from an elder that has finally fallen. A strategy is to kite dinosaurs around rock deposits with a spear. Whenever they hit the rock deposit, they bounce back, allowing you to hit them once or twice. Once badly injured, the animal will run away. At this point, you must either chase the animal or hope that they bleed out from their wounds as you follow them. Cooking meat is simple: Place the raw meat next to the fire, but not inside it, so you can pick it back up again when it is finished. You will know if its getting cooked when (cooking) is added to the name. Eggs Eggs are good sources of nutrients and proteins, and are arguably the easiest to obtain. The catch is that they are only available during certain times of the year, and is one of the two reasons you might want to put points onto zoology. Spoilage Eggs in a nest decay at a reduced rate, but once removed they will spoil normally. Same as fruit, eggs become spoiled and then bad. Eating them while spoiled or bad will damage your HP. How to find/acquire: After reaching 100% pregnancy, dinos will look to lay their eggs in the cover of trees. They then have specific behavior in regards to the eggs. All eggs at 100% condition hatch in 6 days, the lower the % condition, the slower the eggs hatch. Order of best eggs to try to find: Ankylosaurus - The adults lay their eggs and then completely ignore them. They are free pickings, however, it should be noted that young ankylosaurus are easy food sources as their adults don't defend them. It's your choice if you want the profit now or later. Ankylosaurus also bury their eggs, which provides extra protection from the elements. Triceratops - The triceratops don't actively defend their eggs, but if any of them finds you with one of their eggs, they will chase after and attack you. As triceratops quickly strip the area around their nests bare of ferns and young trees, they will usually be found feeding far away. Troodon - Troodon guard their eggs and packs often nest close together so there are rarely any openings to steal eggs until they fall asleep. Occasionally, a troodon may lay its eggs far from the rest of the pack, likely having been chased off and having its mate killed by a nearby tyrannosaurus. In these rare cases, the troodon can usually be chased off by throwing rocks or hitting them with a weapon. Tyrannosaurus - Honestly, don't even bother trying, the female is actively guarding them and you cannot outrun a T. rex. The only possible way of getting an egg is while she is sleeping, or if she goes off to feed on a nearby carcass or drink. Either way, it is not worth the risk. Fish Fish are a decent food, can be eaten raw for very little HP damage, but doesn't give as much water, calories or proteins as cooked meat or eggs do. It's recommended to only try fishing if you literally have nothing else to do, want to try for better food than fruits, or are feeling lucky. Fish must be prepared, either by hand or with a sharpstone, before they can be eaten. How to find/acquire: Fish can be fished from anywhere in the ocean and are nearly unlimited, however fishing requires a spear, tons of luck, and precise timing. NOTE: DO NOT FISH IN THE WINTER. You must stand very close to the shoreline, potentially in the water. Each time the spear is thrust, you will also get splashed with water. Both of these will leave you dangerously vulnerable to the cold. Category:Survival Category:Items